Dragones azules
by Bordebergia
Summary: Por que nunca sabemos que en ocasiones las personas que nos escuchan han sufrido más que nosotros y tratan de aconsejarnos para que no nos suceda lo mismo. Este fic participa en el Reto Inagural "Personaje Favorito" del foro "Las cuatro naciones".


Este fic participa en el Reto Inaugural "Personaje Favorito" del foro "Las cuatro naciones"

Unas cuantas cosas antes de que lean esto. Primero el titulo ni idea de donde me salio, solo me sentí inspirada al momento de escribirlo. Ahora si las otras cosas importantes:

" **Entonces " ( Comillas en negritas) **Pensamientos de Kuruk

"_Si lees esto" _**( Comillas y cursiva) **Narración de Yangchen o pensamientos durante el recuerdo

**-**Así, descubriste**\- (Guiones) **Diálogos

El truco ... **(Letra normal) **Narración de Kuruk

_**Que coloque **_**(Letra en negritas y cursiva)******Recuerdos

**Disclaimer: Avatar no me pertenece**

_**-O-**_

_**Dragones azules.**_

Siempre que un avatar muere otro toma su lugar si es que no se ha roto el ciclo, pero acaso nadie se pregunta que les pasa a los predecesores de este.

Recuerdo mi primer día en este lugar que con el paso del tiempo llame hogar. Yangchen me dio la bienvenida en medio de la noche y me guio a un lugar seguro para dormir.  
-Avatar Kuruk, sera mejor que descanse si desea encontrarla aquí- me dijo con su voz tranquila y su perfil sereno antes de marcharse, siempre la había admirado por su forma de ser.

**"¿Acaso finalmente la rescatare?"**

Desde aquel día de su partida dedique mi vida a derrotar a Kho el roba rostros quien cobardemente huía de mi, utilizando trucos baratos los cuales me tragaba, incluso mi lobo polar no los detectaba con su fino olfato.  
Aquella noche no podía conciliar el sueño, pensando que era la persona más desafortunada entre los avatares.

-¿Algún día te veré de nuevo querida?- susurre al cielo estrellado, me recordaba bastante al del mundo material. Decidí caminar un poco para despejar mi mente, a cada paso los recuerdos me atormentaban lentamente como si desearan torturarme por mi inmadurez en aquel momento de mi vida, y tenían toda la razón, seguiría pensando así de no ser por ella...  
-¿Por que me dejaste?- pregunto en un susurro y entre sollozos Yangchen mientras observaba un pequeño estanque que reflejaba la escasa luz de las antorchas cercanas.  
-Avatar Yangchen...- susurre en respuesta al ver esa mirada llena de tristeza, incluso superaba a la miá por mucho. Ella me escucho, simplemente trato de contenerlo, pero inevitablemente comenzaron a caer las lagrimas por su rostro.  
-N...no...es nada avatar Kuruk- dijo entrecortadamente.  
-Si así lo fuera, no habría motivo de llorar- respondí antes de acercarme con lentitud, ella me había aconsejado tomar mi trabajo más enserió y trato de tranquilizarme al perder a la persona que amaba.

**"Si hubiera seguido tu consejo posiblemente mi vida hubiera sido placentera"**

-¿Nunca te preguntaste por que te decía lo mismo?- pregunto sin levantar la mirada cambiando a un tono sin vida.  
En aquel momento lo recordé con claridad _**El avatar nunca se podrá separar del mundo, su deber es hacer lo necesario para protegerlo sin importar los sacrificios**_. Pero no lo comprendía aún después de tanto tiempo.  
-Nunca averiguaste como morí ¿Cierto?- comento un poco más tranquila  
-Si, fue por tu edad- respondí, desde joven los nómadas me contaban eso incluso en los pergaminos y libros estaba documentado no como otros avatares cuya muerte se desconocía.  
-Sabes, la realidad fue otra- dijo en un tono frío y triste, en realidad nunca creí en eso, existía algo que era extraño para mi.  
-¿Puedes contármelo?- pregunte, aquella tristeza que contenía la podía sentir en mi corazón como la propia, tal vez era por nuestro vinculo de sucesor y predecesor.

_"Mi amado fue un maestro fuego a quien conocí durante mis viajes de entrenamiento. Ambos nos enamoramos, yo creí que era el amor de mi vida pero el destino me demostró lo contrario."_

-¿Acaso murió también?- pregunte mientras me sentaba junto a ella para ver como negaba ligeramente y continuaba.

_"Me encontraba perdidamente enamorada de él, pero después el ataque del espíritu oscuro comencé a notar que no era el mismo. Cada día más distante, deje algunos de mis deberes por seguir aquel espejismo.  
Finalmente un día todo salio a la luz, él desde hace tiempo me dejo de amar simplemente me utilizaba como una pieza más de su juego para que le entregara las reliquias del avatar. No actuó solo, incluso tenia otra mujer"_

-Disculpa, no debí de preguntar- comente apenado, como me atrevía a sentirme el más desafortunado sin preguntar -Todo este tiempo actué como un egoísta frente a ti sin saber que sufriste mas que yo, disculpame- agregue con la mirada baja solo para sentir como posaba su mano en mi espalda.  
-Tranquilo no es tu culpa, tal vez si te lo hubiera contado antes nos hubiéramos evitado de muchas cosas- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Al parecer recordaba mis comentarios sobre que era muy seria para ser un maestro aire.  
-Bien, creo que sera mejor que descansemos un poco- comente al ver como amanecía a lo lejos  
-Tienes razon Kuruk, te veo después- respondio antes de levantarse y marcharse.

**"Sufriste una traición por parte a quien amabas, pero ¿Comó falleciste en realidad?"**

Lentamente el tiempo comenzaba a transcurrir de nuevo, yo pasaba el tiempo con mis vidas pasadas aprendiendo las diferentes historias de cada uno, pero siempre me intrigaba saber lo que le paso a Yangchen.  
-Avatar Yakitora, sabe que le sucedió a Yangchen- le pregunte a la maestra agua, pues era una de las pocas mujeres que hablaban con todos y los conocían profundamente.  
-No, eso siempre lo ha mantenido en secreto incluso el avatar Wan tiene curiosidad- respondio mientras observábamos a nuestra compañera mirar el cielo que comenzaba a teñirse de un azul profundo.  
-Tengo que hablar con ella- dije antes de comenzar a acercarme silenciosamente. -Yangchen, aún tienes tristeza en tu mirada- susurre en un intento de captar su atención.  
-Debes de estar alucinando, no me pasa nada- respondio para comenzar a alejarse.

**"No te dejare sola de nuevo"**

-Trataras de mentirme y podrás engañar a todos, pero se que aun lo recuerdas a él- dije un poco molesto, soló vi como ella detuvo su marcha.  
-¿Quieres saber como acaba mi historia? Te lo contare-

_**En las cercanías del templo aire del oeste se observaba a un maestro fuego y a una maestra aire discutir sobre un tema importante.**_  
_**-Entrega las reliquias Yangchen- dijo un hombre de mediana edad, cabello corto de un negro como el carbón, ojos rubíes y tez blanca.  
-No lo haré, por favor aun tienes tiempo de arrepentirte- respondio la maestra aire.  
-Bien si no lo quieres por las buenas ¡Sera por la fuerza!- exclamo antes de hacer una seña y que un grupo de diez maestros fuego salieran de las sombras.  
Dos de ellos con una impresionante velocidad comenzaron a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo con la avatar, mientras que los restantes comenzaban a crear un circulo de fuego para tratar de sofocarla.  
-No quería hacer esto, pero me veo obligada- dijo Yangchen antes de entrar en estado avatar y lanzar a todos sus oponentes dejándolos inconscientes en el camino.  
-Al parecer tendré que encargarme yo- comento un poco molesto el hombre quien traía un uniforme de la nación del fuego de camisa sin mangas de un color rojo oscuro con el símbolo de la nación en el pecho, además de unos pantalones negros con detalles en rojo brillante aparentando llamas.  
-Por favor para Kirukato ...- susurro triste antes de ver como su amado la atacaba con la mano en llamas.**_

"_Por que tu corazón esta así, este no era el Kirukato de quien me enamore"_

_**Ella lo detuvo en seco con un ligero movimiento de aire control atrapándolo en un pequeño remolino, enseguida él utilizando el aire creo una gran llamarada con sus manos antes de salir entre las llamas y lanzar un aliento de dragón, Yangchen utilizando agua control freno la llamarada antes de que la golpeara, unos centímetros la salvaron de recibirlo, contraataco con un movimiento de tierra control.  
No deseaba matarlo, lo amaba aún, pero debía de hacerlo Kirukato era un peligro para el mundo. Desde joven mostró un impecable control del fuego a tal grado que se creyó que era el siguiente avatar, pero no era posible por que debía ser un maestro aire.  
-Deberías de poner mas atención en combate querida- dijo Kirukato llamando la atención del avatar.  
Él prendió sus pies en llamas antes de impulsarse con fuego control y acertarle un golpe llameante en el estomago a su oponente, quien inmediatamente entro en estado avatar involuntariamente.  
-Amenazas el equilibrio, debes de desaparecer- ordeno la voz del antiguo maestro tierra mientras lo arrojaba con agua control. Kirukato freno la caída con ayuda de su fuego, no sin antes lanzar dos esferas ardientes  
-Sabes por que te traje hasta aquí- comento el maestro fuego -¡Te mostrare mi poder!- agrego antes de hacer que del suelo salieran columnas de lava.  
-Yo el predecesor del avatar Yangchen me encargare de ti, no dejare que ella y sus sentimientos por ti se interpongan- respondio serio antes de acercarse velozmente con aire control y con una mano tomar del cuello a su oponente -Morirás- susurro mientras en su otra mano comenzaba a crear una esfera de fuego, rodeada de hielo y roca.  
-Yangchen...- susurro el maestro fuego con esfuerzo, inmediatamente comenzó a sentir como la presión disminuía.  
-Kirukato...yo...no puedo matarte- dijo Yangchen antes de soltarlo y que este cayera arrodillado.  
-Pero yo si- respondio en un susurro. Yangchen volteo sorprendida antes de sentir como un puño de fuego atravesaba su pecho.**_

_****__"Aquel calor era insoportable como si mi pecho fuera atravesado por un volcán, todo comenzaba a oscurecerse y una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Kirukato, una sonrisa de victoria. Quien una vez fue mi amado, ahora era mi ejecutor"_

_**-¡Yangchen!- grito una maestra aire al ver como caía sin vida el cuerpo de su hermana. Corrió lo mas pronto a abrazarla, pero sentía como el calor disminuía a medida que pasaba el tiempo.  
-Tranquila pronto estarás con ella- dijo Kirukato burlonamente mientras preparaba otra esfera.  
Una explosión se escucho, provenía de la maestra aire...  
-¡No te lo perdonare!- exclamo antes de lanzar un golpe, pero lo que salio de sus manos no fue aire control, era la técnica prohibida de los maestros aire... Sonido control.  
El sonido se estrello contra un muro destrozándolo completamente  
-¡¿Que es eso?!- pregunto asustado el maestro fuego, nunca vio que el aire control destrozara de esa manera  
-Sonido... Sonido control Kirukato...**_

-El resto es historia, nunca volví a ver a ninguno- termino de decir Yangchen un poco triste quería volver a ver a uno de los dos.  
-Lo siento... un momento ella era de cabello castaño y ojos grises- comente al recordar algo.  
-Si, ¿Por que?- me respondio ligeramente extrañada.  
-Mira, sígueme- dije con una sonrisa para tomarla de la muñeca y comenzar a correr hacia un bosque cercano, tardamos un poco pues era enorme, pero nunca olvidaría ese lugar, continuamos hasta llegar al otro lado, un bello claro.  
-Por que me trajiste hasta aquí- comento Yangchen deteniéndose y liberándose de mi agarre.  
-Cuando llegue no fue donde me encontraste, es cerca de aquí, pero pude ver a una joven en las cercanías, al mirarla una parte de mi se emociono como si no la hubiera visto en años, pero lo mas raro es que ella al verme comenzó a llorar y se marcho- respondí antes de tratar de recuperar el aire.  
-¡Yangchen!- grito una voz emocionada a lo lejos.  
-Hermana- dijo mi vida pasada con una sonrisa y los ojos llorosos  
-Finalmente te encontré-susurro mientras lloraba, entonces vi como Yangchen la abrazo cariñosamente.  
-Gracias- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Desde aquel día ya han pasado mas de cuatrocientos años y pocas cosas han cambiado.  
-Te dije que la encontrarías aquí- me dijo una voz mientras yo observaba a mi amada dormir tranquilamente, después de trabajar duro pude derrotar a Kho con ayuda de los demás avatares y liberar a las almas que tenia cautivas.  
-Gracias por todo Yangchen- respondí feliz  
-No fue nada, tu me ayudaste primero- dijo para posar su mano en mi hombro, al ver su mirada ahora era distinta ya no era aquella llena de tristeza que conocí.

_**-O-**_

**¡Lo acabe! **(Salta la escritora de alegría). Ahora espero no pasarme del máximo de palabras si lo hice llorare ;A; **_cof cof parezco reina del drama cof cof_**

Espero que les haya gustado mi primer fic en este lugar, y gracias a Noche de invierno 13 por invitarme a participar.


End file.
